wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for April 13, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This week my focus was in Chapter Six of the Elegy campaign, where I spent pretty much the entire week working on faction profiles. After a review of what had been previously written (to see if any adjustments were needed due to recent developments in the Chapter - of which I'm happy to say that only a few were necessary), I began yet another attempt to complete the profile of the Thieves Guild. This time around I was successful, and I was able to complete that profile by the end of the day on Monday. I also made a few changes to the Merchants Guild and Mercenaries Guild profiles before the day was out. On Tuesday, I shifted my focus to the Broken Claw Agency. The BCA was a lot tougher given its general role as an antagonistic force towards Bloodeye and his troop; I wanted to write something that encapsulated the treatment of American Indians after they were moved onto reservations combined with something approaching the internment of Japanese Americans during World War II. That was a difficult task; it took me all of Tuesday and a fair chunk of the day on Wednesday to complete. I also made the decision to go ahead and add reputation factors for the BCA, which necessitated a few adjustments to some of the other existing profiles. After adding a quick blurb to the Guinterin Combine's profile on Thursday (they had previously been completed), I began work on the profile of Hurston Dynamics. Those of you who are familiar at all with the nascent Star Citizen universe will recognize this company - the same company name appears in the design documents for Privateer 3. The history I originally had down for them was lifted straight from the RSI site and I realized that that particular history really didn't fit Elegy's version of Hurston all that well, though I thought it would be well-suited to another arms manufacturing corporation in the campaign, Paulsen Kinetics. So I moved that history down to Paulsen for later adjustment and began building a brand new history for Hurston, one that tied it into the history of General Dynamics (a present day company that, among other things, manufactured the F-16 Falcon). I finished this revised profile late in the day on Friday and began some minor work on the profile for Bartok Industries before calling it a day. This has been a slow week for the Kickstarter; it's still sitting at $250 pledged with $1,400 and just under three weeks to go. I am hoping the campaign will be like most Kickstarters I've seen, with activity picking up in the last few days (or hours). If you haven't pledged to the Kickstarter yet and would like to do so, just head out the WCRPG wiki front page - click on the "Wing Commander" logo in the upper-left hand corner of your browser window to get there quickly. The link to the Kickstarter is the very first thing that appears on the Home Page, just above the downloads area. The Kickstarter will run through May 4th. Much like last week, my Plan for this week is to keep going in Chapter 6.0 working on faction profiles. From Bartok through the end of the chapter, I've got eighteen profiles left to compose and review (and I know some of the ones in the paramilitary group section are fairly well developed right now). I'm thinking this effort will take a few weeks at best to finish up. On the plus side, this is the last chunk of Chapter Six that remains to be finished, so once it's done I can call another chapter of the campaign complete. I still haven't done any proofreading for Aginor yet; I probably won't be able to put that work off for very much longer, so I may need to take a hiatus from Elegy to get that taken care of. On the other hand, the end of the semester is rapidly approaching - which among other things means I've got overnight shifts coming up, so I might work on the proofreading and catch everything up on Elegy then. Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on April 20th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts